


Up We Go

by whiffingbooks



Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ocean, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Prompt: OceanGinny loves the ocean. And she loves Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Up We Go

Ginny enjoyed holidays. She always wanted to travel the world and her career had made her dream come true. She remembered her childish game of 'Pirate Ginevra, the Deadly Sea Thief'. Her boundless imagination brought the high seas, the impassable mountain ranges and the dry deserts in her ramshackle home. She was stubborn in her decision to get a glimpse of all of the wonders of the world.

And here she was.

"Don't touch me," she grumbled at her husband, moving away from his outstretched hand. It was unfair that Harry wasn't facing the same excruciating problem as she was. She wondered whether it was because of his heritage. Harry's dark skin had darkened and he looked unfairly handsome.

Ginny was jealous of her husband.

"Do you want me to rub some sunscreen on your body?" Harry showed her the sunscreen bottle. Mentally, she cursed the magical world for never inventing a charm which would make you invulnerable to the sun. They had the time to dabble in Dark Magic, but god forbid, they produced something that might be beneficial to them. Now, she had to remain satisfied with her SPF 50 sunblock.

"I might have a seizure if you touch me." She gently laid a finger on her sunburned shoulder. She bit back a sharp cry. She might have to sleep, while levitating, at night.

"I'll be gentle. First, let me cool you down." Harry patted the blanket. She sat down, wincing as her legs came in contact with the blanket. To distract herself, she observed the ocean laid out in front of her. The waves were small. The place was very beautiful.

Except...

"I still don't understand why I can't wear a bikini," she muttered as Harry shot a cooling spell at her. Immediately, she felt her body temperature cool down. She let out a sigh.

"Well, you know how these people are. Beautiful place, but they're not used to seeing glorious redheads in scantily clad outfits." He rubbed some sunscreen on his hands and touched her shoulder. Her vest and shorts didn't do their job, as well as her bikini, did.

"Good thing we can have our own brand of fun in our resort." She caught Harry's hand and laid a kiss on his wedding ring. "What made you choose the Maldives?"

"I asked Proudfoot for some advice. He handed me the leaflet about the Maldives."

Harry shrugged. He pulled his hand away and surreptitiously glanced around before kissing her at the corner of her mouth. She laughed as he made a face and faked vomiting.

"Why does your face taste like sunscreen?"

"Because I'm burning everywhere. Maafushi is beautiful, but by the end of our trip, I'll start resembling a baked tomato."

Harry took out his wand and shot another spell at her. They were in a remote corner, far away from the Muggle's eyes, and dressed quite modestly. Thankfully, no one was gawking at them for using a piece of wood. Ginny felt her burning sensation dim and she understood her husband must have used the Pain Relief charm.

"You are one of my best husbands. I think I'll keep you." She sighed and leaned into him. The surrounding water glittered in the sunlight, calming her down. It was a much needed holiday. Harry had returned from a month-long reconnaissance mission. She was battling the bloodthirsty Wimbourne Wasps when he was gone. She needed to coddle and be coddled for at least two weeks straight.

"What happened to the others? Buried them for not showering you with love?" He said amusedly. Ginny loved this side of Harry - full of good cheer, playful and willing to keep her entertained at any cost. She was thankful that she married him. She made quite incredible life choices.

"Showering me with too much, I'm afraid. No sense of personal space." She shook her head. "The trauma is still fresh."

Harry started laughing and she joined in. She stopped when she felt her stomach grumble which set her off again.

"Let's get you something to eat." Ginny frowned. "Gin, it's time for lunch. You were telling me about all of the curries you're excited to have."

"That was knackered Ginny who was ready to face plant on the bed as soon as you whisked us into our room. This Ginny wants to see the sunset."

He raised his eyebrow and crossed his hands. She mourned the presence of his T-shirt. Unfortunately, no nudism was allowed on the beach. She would need to take him back to the resort to rip off his clothes.

"You're ready to wait four hours to get a glimpse of the sunset?"

Ginny's stomach rumbled again. She sighed. Her body always made decisions for her. She hated it.

"Fine, fine." She stood up and rolled up their blanket. She handed the bag of supplies to Harry.

"But you better buy me some ice cream and bring me back so we can cuddle and be sappy while watching the sun sink into the ocean?" She gave him a pointed look.

Harry smiled and bent down to land a kiss on her forehead. He intertwined their fingers, leading her towards the restaurant he was badgering on about the day before. Gosh, she loved him.

"Of course. As long as you beat me at our curry eating contest." He bumped her shoulder, unknowingly flooding her stomach with warmth. She smiled up at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Challenge accepted."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to face a lot of problems these next few days. But hang on!   
> Find me on [whiffingbooks](https://whiffingbooks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
